Minotaur
The Minotaurs (ミノタウルス, Minotaurusu) are a demihuman race with bovine attributes. Affiliated with Greek mythology, Minotaur's possess cloven feet, horns, a tail, and are easily taller than an average human while also possessing greater physical strength that may rival a Centaur. There are two types of Minotaur, the lactating "milk producing" types and the aggressive "bullfighting" types. Physiological Attributes * Minotaur Milk is noted to be especially delicious and nutritious, with there even being many Minotaur Milk Connoisseurs. Since the demand is much higher than the supply, it is a fast selling commodity that fetches a high price. Both Minotaur Milk and Pan Milk are nutritious enough and close enough to mother's milk that it is believed to be almost perfect for a human baby's needs. This, along with bypassing the adverse of effects of individuals who are lactose intolerant, makes Minotaur and Pan Milk superior to cow's milk and human milk. * Minotaurs are on average over 2m tall, with 1.85m being considered small for them. * Minotaurs possess a distinct sexual dimorphism. While females have more human like heads, the males have more bovine like heads. * Aside from their height, female Minotaurs are also known for their incredibly large breasts to the point that a J-cup is considered to be very small for one. * For some reason, all Minotaurs wear cow-bells around their necks. Whether this is a cultural or fashionable thing is unknown. Subspecies Milk Producing Type This subspecies of Minotaurs are the kind that produces a rich milk which is considered both nutritious and delicious. They usually have the coloration of normal farm cows and appear to have two shades of hair color, one light and one dark. Much like their bovine counterparts, female "milk producing" Minotaurs produce large quantities of breast milk. If they are not regularly milked, their breasts become swollen to the point of it being uncomfortable. In this regard, is also noted that industrial milking does not please this subspecies since it does not remove all the milk that they produce in their breasts. On the other hand milking massage tends to make them expel even more milk, however, this will make them enter into an orgasmic state and will create an affective bond with the milkers. Cathyl, Mil, Urt, Cream and Chizu are considered as "Milk-Producing" Minotaurs. Bullfighting Type This subspecies of Minotaurs are considered brutish and knuckle headed, mostly bred for the likes of war or traditional "bullfighting", their coloration is a bit darker and possess a rather fit and muscular physique. As specified in the manga, due to her having a heritage of bullfighting (or war-like) minotaurs in her genes, Cara is considered the closest to a "Bullfighting" Minotaur seen so far. Catoblepas Catoblepas (カトブレパス, Katoburepasu) are demihuman species that came from Ethiopia. It is said to have the body of a cape buffalo. Its head is always pointing downwards due to its head being heavy. Its stare or breath could either turn people into stone, or kill them. The catoblepas is often thought to be based on real-life encounters with wildebeest, such that some dictionaries say that the word is synonymous with "gnu". Also known as an African version of a Gorgon. In spite of this rumour, Catoblepas are generally lethargic/demure in nature and rarely display aggressive behaviours. Holstaurus Holstaurus (ホルスタウルス, Horusutaurusu), or Holstaurs, are a humanoid sub-species of Minotaur. They are similar to a human in all characteristics but for possessing a pair of cow-like ears upon their head. They are generally very gentle and are more associated with cows, while Minotaurs are more associated with bulls. There is a Holstaur performing as a member of the idol group ANM48 . Members * Cathyl (Milk Producing Type) * Mil (Milk Producing Type) * Goda (Milk Producing Type) * Emmenta (Milk Producing Type) * Urt (Milk Producing Type) * Zarella (Milk Producing Type) * Camembert (Milk Producing Type) * Cream (Milk Producing Type) * Ruyèr (Milk Producing Type) * Cheda (Milk Producing Type) * Ricotta (Milk Producing Type) * Raclette (Milk Producing Type) * Chizu (Milk Producing Type) * Parmino (Milk Producing Type) * Reggiano (Milk Producing Type) * Zola (Milk Producing Type) * Raclette (Milk Producing Type) * Cara (Milk Producing Type with Bullfighting ancestry) * Cotta (Milk Producing Type with possible Bullfighting ancestry) * Tilto (Milk Producing Type with possible Bullfighting ancestry) * Pone (Milk Producing Type with possible Bullfighting ancestry) * Quark (Milk Producing Type with possible Bullfighting ancestry) * Terios (Bullfighting Type) * Tolepas (Catoblepas) Gallery 0285c1a33b3054327a887feba359d5ff.jpeg|Milking massage. A06291c0f6300734fc9c5bc72d0fbe22.jpg Sample d9a62f75d22bff4d170026f7c7b14240.jpg|Industrial milking. Kimihito and Minotaur girls.png|Zarella and Ricotta "lovingly" asking Kimihito to milk them. A28f16eb4fd4cdc613af31fdbc3f5dbb.jpg 945529366c17665ae5dac1880116fc7a.jpg Minotaurs_industrial_milking.jpg Chapter566.png Minotaurs_eating.jpg Minotaurs_Wanting_to_get_milked.png Minotaur_male.png|A male minotaur. RanchAdd.png Trivia * While the introduction of such items into the human economy are currently illegal due to pending safety enquiries, some farms and ranches such as The Ranch, the Black Lily Ranch and Minos Farm produce and sell Minotaur milk privately. * Milk producing Minotaurs' nipples appear to be very strong erogenous zones, more so than other species. Just being massaged and milked by the hands of someone they like is enough for them to orgasm. Regarding this, most of them instead of moaning tend to moo when they are excited. * Although shown only with Cream, Milk producing minotaurs can have their breast size increase over time if they are regularly massaged by someone they have some romantic attraction towards. Category:Terms Category:Monster Species